Dog
by Theoncomingstormandbadwolf
Summary: Its about Rose and Ten getting a dog first in series


The Doctor and Rose were sat on the couch in the Tardis having a coddle, just enjoying each others conpony when Rose asked the Doctor out of the blue

"Doctor?"

"Yeah, Rose what the matter?"

"Can I ask you something"

"Yep" he said this empising the 'p'

"Have you ever thought about getting or having a pet?"

"Maybe, you mean like a dog or something?"

"Yeah, why?"

" 'cos I've always wanted a dog since I was little and mum always used to say there weren't enough room in the flat"

"So you want a dog right?"

"Yeah if its alright with you?"

"Yeah anything for you Dame Rose" he said this whilst giving her a peck on the lips

"Hmm... really that's a yes then?"

He nods

She smiles

"I love you, Theta"

"I love you too, Rose"

"come on lets find us a dog"

They landed in London. On their walk to the dogs trust centre the Doctor wanter to know what kind of dog Rose wanted. They walked hand in hand with their fingers linked like couples do.

"Tell me then, what breed do you want?"

"I don't know really, um, something that want upset your male pride"

"That don't matter"

"German sheperd"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Your wish is my command"

just as he said this they walked into reception. The receptionest greated them with a smile. When they reached her desk, she asked

"Hello,can I help you?"

The Doctor was the one to reply

"Hello my wife and I are looking for a dog"

"Right can you just fall out this questionair and we can see if we can find you one"

Samantha (that was the name of the woman behind the desk) handed them a questionair on a clipboard. The Doctor and Rose go and sit on the chairs and the Doctor falls out the questionare. Then they hand it back to Samantha. Samantha puts down the phone and reads the Doctors curly handwriting and then said,

"Right through that door there, and take the first left"

"Ready Rose?"

"You bet you?"

"Yep" emphasising the 'p'

When they walked through the last door, right in front of them was a short haired German Shepard puppy called Ben. The Doctor asked Rose what she thought and she said,

"He's perfect"

"Yeah, is his"

"Do you want to meet him?" came from behind the Doctor

They both nodded in reponsce from this question

"Hello by the way, my name's Gary"

"Hello, I'm Rose and this is my husband, John"

"So what do you wont to do? You can play with him in here or you can for a walk around the site?"

Rose asked the Doctor on what he would like to do

"What do you wont to do John?"

"I don't mind"

"Me neither, we would like to take him for a walk please"

"Yeah, I'll just grab a lead for him"

The Doctor and Rose smiled at Gary. When Gary left them, the Doctor asked Rose...

"Rose"

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought about getting a..."

"Getting a what Theta?"

" a house. Have you ever thought about getting a house?"

"WHAT?! Did just say that you want to get a house?"

"Yeah, I did" and he sounded suriuse

"Theta are you felling alright?"

"Perfectly fine"

"Isn't getting a house and setterling down and getting a mortgage a bit, you know, domestic?"

" Yes, but it's the one adventure I or we haven't had yet and I wont to have it with you"

"But what about the..." she stopped talking when she saw Gary on the other side of the Doctor.

Gary went up to Ben's kennel and unlocked it, walked in closed the door behind him and put the lead on Ben, walked back out the kennel with Ben at his side. Then he handed the lead to the Doctor and says,

"Through that door on the right"

They both replied with a cheary 'Thanks' and headed for the door

When they got outside they continued the convosation they were having. Rose started the by reasking her question from before,

"What about the Tardis?"

"We could take holidays in her"

"You've really thought about this haven't you?"

"Maybe I have. I just thought with getting a dog and maybe I'm ready to live in a house"

"Your serious about this aren't you?"

"Yes very"

"If it's what you wont, then we can get a house"

The rest of the walk was in silence. When they got back to Ben's kennel they found Gary waiting for them. They both smiled at Gary and he smiled back

"Well, how'd it go?"

The Doctor answered first then Rose

"Brillant"

"He's perfect. We would like to take him home"

"Great go through to reception and tell Samamtha that you would like to take kennel 43 home. I'll get his stuff all together and I'll bring him through in about 10 minutes"

"Thank You" said the Doctor shaking Gary's hand

"Your welcome, it's been my plasure"

Back in reception Rose told Samamtha the good news

"Hello again, me and John would like to take kennel 43 home"

"Exccelent, could you just fill out this form to say he's yours and then you can take him home" as she said this she handed them the form. This time Rose fulled it in. When she was done she handed the form back to Samatha and sat back down in the chair and she asked the Doctor why he wonted a house.

"Theta?"

"Yeah, Rose?"

"Why do you wont to get a house?"

"Because I think it's time to stop travelling for a while and because I'm scared it will happen again and this time something worse will happen and I can't go through that again"

"I know I'm scared to but it's been 6 ½ years and we've been back together 3 years and married 2 ½ years. If it will help to stop for a while then we can do that if your scared"

"Yeah?"

"Yes"

"I love you Mrs Sigma"

"I love you too Mr Sigma" as she said this she got of her chair and sat on the Doctors lap and kissed his nose.

A few minuets later Gary come over to them with Ben and said

" He's all your's"


End file.
